


Bad Boy

by AnnetheCatDetective



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Hermann has some kinks, Lab Sex, M/M, Newt is a Dork, Sexual Roleplay, but also a Bad BoyTM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetheCatDetective/pseuds/AnnetheCatDetective
Summary: Hermann is more experienced, he's normally confident and in control where their relationship is concerned... but that doesn't mean he wouldn't like to flip things around just once in a while, and have Newt take charge and pursue him. And maybe he has a little bit of a thing for bad boys... at least for bad boys with a soft nerd center.





	Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tumblr's skeletordidn'tdieforthis for the inspiration and headcanon sharing and spitballing that made this fic a reality once I was able to type.
> 
> And thanks to seaweedredandbrown for general encouragement-- not just in writing, but in keeping to a pace that wouldn't have me hurting myself all over again.

The idea had come up a couple of days prior. Hermann is the more experienced of the two, and he’d been more than happy taking the lead-- more than happy to take control. And Newt had been more than happy to give that control up as Hermann introduced him to things. Most of Hermann’s fantasies were far more in line with exactly what they had. He likes having control, and he likes the way Newt looks at him when he takes control.

 

He likes a lot of things, though, and while most of them feature his being in total control of the situation from a position of power, ready to cater to Newt’s desires at the pace he sets for them, to show Newt new worlds of pleasure, well… now that they know each other’s tastes in the bedroom, now that they’ve begun experimenting with different kinks, it had seemed like the time to confess that sometimes he looks at Newt in his leather jacket and his tight pants and his boots, and he thinks he’d like to be pursued. He thinks he’d like to pretend at an innocence he’s never really possessed. 

 

He’s still not really expecting it when Newt saunters up behind him while he’s taking photos of his work, presses right up against his back and whispers in his ear.

 

“What are you up to, all alone in a place like this?”

 

Hermann sets his phone down in the chalk tray of the blackboard, licking his lips. He’s not sure what ‘a place like this’ is supposed to be, exactly, but it doesn’t matter-- it only matters that Newt is picking him up, ready to chase him if he plays coy.

 

“Nothing much…” Hermann turns. Newt doesn’t give him an inch of space, they wind up pressed together just as tightly, and Newt’s hands settle on Hermann’s hips. Mindful, careful, but there. 

 

Newt has wonderful hands… warm, strong hands, equally comfortable creating music or dissecting samples, or tinkering with lab equipment. He’s been putting himself in Hermann’s hands every step of their relationship. He’s ready to let Newt take the lead.

 

“Yeah?” Newt grins, leaning up until they’re nearly nose to nose. “Waiting for someone interesting to come along? Maybe teach you how to have a good time?”

 

Hermann places a hand over Newt’s chest, feeling the leather of the jacket, thick and buttery. He can’t quite bring himself to push Newt away even in jest, even weakly, he winds up merely stroking at the leather with his thumb and sucking his lower lip into his mouth. He flutters his eyelashes a little, afraid it might be too much, but Newt eats it up. He slides his hand up from Hermann’s hip, up under the edge of his sweater vest.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Hermann glances away, but his hand closes around Newt’s jacket, keeping him close instead of pushing him back.

 

“Oh? Nice boy like you probably wouldn’t, no… but I bet you’d love to find out. Or are you afraid of getting in trouble?”

 

“I don’t get in trouble.” Hermann tries not to smile. He has to struggle to keep the look of prim disapproval he’s so used to favoring Newt with. But then that was before… he’s lost his touch with it since he started spending his nights wrapped around the man.

 

“Yeah?” Newt chuckles, hand sliding higher, warm through Hermann’s shirt. “You don’t get in trouble? You probably do whatever you’re told, keep your nose clean. You don’t park with boys, or… stay out late, or anything fun. That’s just such a shame, pretty thing like you sitting home not having any fun.”

 

“I said I don’t get in trouble.” Hermann sniffs, managing to play at being offended, if not deeply. “I didn’t say I do everything I’m told. And I have a perfectly adequate amount of fun.”

 

“Sure. Adequate.” Newt doesn’t laugh, but he almost does. He licks his lips, slow, close enough that he very nearly licks Hermann’s right along with them. “You’re not even a little bit tempted? Wouldn’t want to come take a ride with me?”

 

“A ride in what? Not that I would.”

 

“On. Back of my bike. You’d have to hold onto me pretty tight, but I think you’d like that. Feel that engine rumble between your thighs, feel the wind on your face…”

 

Hermann swallows. Newt sounds convincing, given that Hermann knows he owns a bright yellow vespa, not exactly ‘bad boy’. Hermann would still wrap his arms around him tight, and press his face against Newt’s back, smell the leather of his jacket and put up with the rumble of the road beneath them for whatever fleeting thrill it might provide…

 

“That sounds dangerous.”

 

“And you don’t do dangerous, either?” Newt presses a little closer somehow, slides one thigh between Hermann’s. “Mm, yeah. I guess you don’t… I bet your daddy wouldn’t like you running around with a bad boy like me.”

 

Hermann moans, and Newt freezes up for a moment, then breaks into a grin he has to fight against.

 

“You’d get in a lot of trouble for running around with me, I mean I got a reputation, and you… nice boy who does what he’s told, you wouldn’t want to wind up painted with the same brush. Wouldn’t want to start getting into trouble… except I think you do want that.”

 

“I-- I don’t know what you could possibly mean by that…”

 

“I think you want to get in trouble. I think you want to piss off your daddy. And I can help you with that.”

 

His calculations are all copied down. There’s no reason not to let Newt press him back against the blackboard and kiss him. 

 

Maybe it’s a little truer than Hermann thought, when he’d suggested they might do this sometime. He’d love to piss Lars off, yes. Not just disappoint him or frustrate him with his commitment to a program he’d helped to spearhead and believed in completely, but well and truly piss him off. To make him as angry as Hermann had been. And Newt would certainly accomplish that, hell, Hermann could just bring Newt home to show off to the family at the holidays and let Newt speak his mind without any attempt at filtering him and that would do the job, Lars would be apoplectic.

 

It’s a little more fun to imagine he’s a sheltered teenager about to run off with a motorcycle-riding bad boy, but there’s still some truth to it. He wants to piss off his father very much, and if he’s doing so with the man he loves, well that’s nice. Newt is about as eager as Hermann is to knock the man down a peg. 

 

Newt finally pulls back, and even playing the bad boy, he looks so adorably starry-eyed, lips plump and pink. 

 

Hermann is ready to stop thinking about Lars at all. He gives Newt another flutter of the eyelashes, wrapping his arms around Newt’s shoulders.

 

“Are you going to show me how to be bad?” He whispers, feeling a little satisfaction at the noise Newt bites back.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m going to show you how to be bad.” Newt nods. “How far have you gone?”

 

“That kiss just now.” Hermann says-- he’s afraid he’s laying it on a little too thick, but Newt has been responding to the eyelash fluttering, and… well, he’s playing a part, after all. Even if it’s something of a reversal for them. 

 

He wishes Newt had been his first. Not that he regrets anything about what he’d done and had, but if he and Newt had known each other, if they had gotten along in person from the start, it could have happened-- well, not like this. But it could have happened. Maybe it’s silly, but it feels nice to pretend. Neither of them had had much of a youth… Hermann spent his teens in and out of hospital, home schooled when he might have been starting to date. Newt had spent his teens at MIT, surrounded by adults. 

 

Newt gives him another kiss, and sinks to his knees, eyes locked on Hermann’s.

 

“So I guess you’ve never had your cock sucked.” Newt says, cupping his hand over the bulge in Hermann’s slacks. 

 

He may not be fully hard, but he’s harder than he expected to be with just a little closeness, a couple kisses, and some roleplaying. He’s hard enough that Newt looks very pleased with himself-- and just a little impressed, because Newt always looks just a little impressed. Hermann isn’t going to kid himself-- that can’t possibly last forever. At some point it’s just going to become normal, isn’t it? Still… it feels good to see that look on Newt’s face. 

 

“Never.” Hermann shakes his head. Newt gets his fly open, mouths at him through his briefs before easing his cock out.

 

“Then I’m about to blow your mind.” He grins. 

 

Hermann would almost scoff at that, considering… except he actually believes him. Newt looks very sure of himself for a man who’s only ever sucked one cock in his life-- Hermann’s-- and he does look so good down on his knees… 

 

Newt pauses, licking his lips, and Hermann would order him to get on with it if they hadn’t taken these roles on, but he feels turned around, he feels so ready for Newt to blow his mind. 

 

“Can I?” He asks.

 

“Please.” Hermann nods.

 

Newt takes him in deep right away, and Hermann braces his hands on Newt’s shoulders, fingers digging into the supple leather. Normally he keeps a hand in Newt’s hair, offers direction, pulls a little because Newt loves having his hair pulled… this time he just braces himself and lets the heat of Newt’s mouth surround him. 

 

Newt has certainly learned how to use his tongue, he knows exactly what Hermann likes and exactly how to get him there, a skill he’s always eager to employ. 

 

Newt pulls off with an indecent slurp, hand wrapping around Hermann’s cock, thumb making the tiniest little circles over the slit. 

 

“Just imagine what people would think if they saw you now…” He says, with the cockiest grin Hermann has seen on him in a long time. “All undone like this, and all for me. You gonna be my guy now? We gonna do this all the time? Have fun together? Run wild like this?”

 

Hermann lets out a shaky breath, nodding. “I’ll be your-- I’ll be your guy.”

 

“Yeah? Good. I like that. I like you. And I like doing this.”

 

And with that, Newt’s mouth is right back where it belongs, Hermann is right back where he belongs, they’re connected exactly the way they need to be. Hermann does feel wild, and young, and free. He feels the way he never did feel when he was in his teens, his twenties… 

 

No-- he felt this way once. Not sexually, but this heady freedom, this sense of discovery, of being plucked out of the crowd, out of his dull usual life. He felt this way when he was twenty four, and a stranger found his theoretical ramblings worth serious discussion, and his life spiraled out of the tightly planned path he’d been on. 

 

“Let’s run away together.” He pants, one hand sliding up to Newt’s hair. Not to tug, but to caress. “Take me away from everything, take me away with you. Take me out of this town.”

 

They hadn’t really had a ‘town’ in mind when they’d begun, but Hermann can’t help but think of his own hometown. He had already escaped it by the time he and Newt began corresponding, he had been in Berlin by then, but it doesn’t matter. This time, in his imagination, Newt has found him first. He’s eighteen, nineteen, aching to get out, to never have to go back again between semesters at university, and Newt is the bad boy his father hates, and he’s going to climb on the back of a motorcycle and leave his old life in the dust. 

 

Newt hums around him and he comes, hard, he feels Newt swallow around him until he can’t take any more, and Newt pulls back just so that he can lick him clean as he softens, and tuck him carefully back in. 

 

“I’ll take you away. You wanna go to the big city?”

 

He imagines Newt is thinking of other places. Newt has never lived in a small town, must be drawing all his images from movies. Or maybe he is picturing Hermann’s hometown, why not?

 

“Yes. I’ll go anywhere with you. I-- I’m your guy now, aren’t I?”

 

“My only guy.” Newt promises. He eyes Hermann’s ladder a moment. 

 

“Don’t.” Hermann whispers. He can easily imagine Newt falling off if they attempted it, Newt up there and Hermann sucking him off standing… “Sit on the desk?”

 

Newt is slightly hampered by how much tighter his pants are than usual-- and their usual is tight enough-- but he’s up on Hermann’s desk in a hurry, and Hermann makes his own way over, leaning heavily on his cane not because of pain or weakness, but because he still feels unsteady after his orgasm. He sits in his desk chair, rolling it over to where he’ll be able to lean forward and get his head in Newt’s lap. It might put some strain on his back but it’s the best they can do here in the lab.

 

Shit, in the lab, he can’t believe they’re doing this in the lab and he never even asked if Newt locked the door. He must have-- he wouldn’t have started this without taking precautions? Except he’s Newt, of course he would have, and anyway…

 

Anyway, it doesn’t matter, because there’s a part of Hermann that wants people to see. He wants someone to walk in and see him with his head in Newt’s lap, he wants someone to know that he’s…

 

What, bad? Well, debatable-- it is the workplace, but they don’t share their lab with anyone else currently. And Newt is, despite his posturing, more sheltered wunderkind than bad boy. Newt is good-hearted, naive, honest, loving… and lovely. Brilliant. 

 

So yes, Hermann would love to be caught sucking his cock, would love the world to know that Newt is his and he is Newt’s, that they have chosen each other. He would love to be seen this way, desperate to please, and he would not lose an ounce of dignity over it. No, he’d hold his head high-- once he was done bending it down over Newt’s lap-- no matter who might walk in.

 

Of course, no one does. Hermann gets Newt’s pants open and his cock out, and Newt doesn’t last very long once Hermann’s mouth is around him. Newt never does-- not when he’s sucked Hermann off first, it turns him on too much to do it, and he’s so ready to fall apart at Hermann’s touch… 

 

Hermann thinks about letting Newt come on his face, about pretending to be hesitant about swallowing, but once he’s in the rhythm of it, he finds he can’t. He’s too into the act, he has Newt deep-throated when he comes, and he swallows it all easily. Which saves him worrying about cleanup, anyway. 

 

It’s fine, he thinks. They’ve already played their game… and if he knows Newt, then it will probably be time to start taking back a bit of control. Offering Newt the same support he does for any other games they might play.

 

“So, ‘bad boy’...” He smiles, lifting his head, kneading at Newt’s thigh. 

 

“Was that good? Was I-- Did I do it how you wanted?” Newt asks, and he’s so painfully open, so in need of approval… how could Hermann do anything but give it to him?

 

“You were perfect.” Hermann promises. He tugs Newt’s shirt up, pressing a soft kiss to his warm belly before getting him tucked back in and fixed up. “Thank you for that… I liked it very much, getting to be… I don’t know. Chased.”

 

“Well I’ll chase you any time.”

 

‘Chased’ doesn’t encompass his feelings, but Hermann doesn’t have the words yet to explain what he’d felt, what he’d perhaps needed to feel. He doesn’t know how to begin to tell Newt the way it had felt like meeting for the first time, how it had reminded him of the intellectual freedom and soaring heights their correspondence had taken him to. How he’d meant it in a way, when he’d asked Newt to run away with him-- or how Newt had done so already.

 

“Good. I’d like that. Let me make us some tea, we can take a little bit of a break before getting back to work. That is… if bad boys cuddle?”

 

“Bad boys are the most hardcore cuddlers you are ever going to see, Hermann, you should know that by now.” Newt grins, crooked and sweet and not at all cocky, not really. 

 

Hermann shrugs out of his jacket-- he doesn’t want to get chalk all over their ‘breakroom’ couch, not any more than necessary, and he’d gotten completely covered in it when Newt had pressed him back… but he can’t help smiling at the telltale smearing across the board. Let someone see that, then, and know what they’d done to get it that way.


End file.
